Desde el primer dia hasta la consumacion del matrimonio
by Freddyobando.rojas
Summary: Eli y Trixie ya llevan mucho tiempo como amigos, pero ah llegado el dia?
1. Chapter 1

Se escuchó un ruido raro y sentí como si alguien entrara a mi alcoba.

-Burpy, que haces aqu?í. Le dije a la babosa infierno restregándome los ojos por sueño.

La babosa de mi papa me dio una nota escrita por el susodicho, Will. La leí y decía: Eli Elías Eliot Shane, si les esto, es que algo terrible me paso. Bajoterra está expuesta al mal, si decides seguir mis pasos, recuerda que tienes un mundo de aventuras, pero recuerda nuestro trato a los 15 años.- Me quede pensativo, ante la nota, pero que más daba.

Flash Back

-Burpy, ya es hora! Dije emocionado a la antigua babosa de Will Shane.

La babosa asintió y se subió a mi hombro.- Que nostalgia volver a mi hogar, bajoterra.- Pensó Burpy la babosa fundamental de Eli.

Camine hacia el alcantarillado y levante la tapa redondeada del alcantarillado y baje y luego la cerré. Busque ampliamente en una clase de salas, cada una con una silla con los emblemas de los Shane. Escogí una y la monte con Burpy.

-Burpy, lista! Dije con los ojos cerrados esperando una expedita caída de unos 150 kilómetros, pero la silla con una sola parada categórica.

La babosa solo cerro los ojos, pero tardo un momento antes de caer a tanta velocidad que llegamos en qué? 10 segundos.

Flash Back

Eli había visto a bajoterra que nescecitaba ser defendida; sus 99 cavernas tenían maleantes en todas sus esquinas, pero con un Shane, tal vez, pueda terminar.

Eli estaba contemplando a Bajoterra que él creía que era como un tipo del baljala el comedor de los dioses.

Flash back

Le eche una miradita a la nota que había leído hace 2 años y ahora trataba de darme indicaciones con esa melancólica nota.- Va a haber un refugio a 100 metros de donde vas a caer.- Decía la nota.

Flash Back

Ya en el refugio volví a leer esa nota, al mismo tiempo abriendo una alacena y saque un traje parecido al de mi difunto padre.

-Creo, que ya me tengo que cambiar, Burpy. Le dije yéndome al baño para cambiarme de ropa.

Flash back

Fui al garaje y busque a mi regalo de cumpleaños, lo decía la antigua nota. Me dirigí directo a la meca- burro que estaba en el garaje.

-Gracias papa, pero esperaba un regalo más cool! Dije acariciando la que yo creía que era mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Burpy señalo como una clase de envoltura con forma de animal, la cual abrí y vi su nombre

-Creo que ese no es tu nombre te llamare Lucky! Dije conmocionado.

Se escuchó como alguien en el armario. Vi a un topoide que se cayó Y dijo enojado.

-Quien habrá puesto eso ahí!? Dijo el desconocido topoide

-Quien eres tú!? Le dije blandiendo mi arma en la cabeza de él.

-La pregunta es. Quien eres tú? Dijo señalándome

-Yo soy el que tiene el arma, así que…

-Eres tan listo como el magnífico Pronto, niño!

-No recuerdo que papa me ha ya contado de ti? Le conté pensativo y al mismo tiempo rascándome la cabeza.

-Tu eres el hijo de Will Shane?

-Si!

-Debe a ver una explicación, aah, bueno no estuve en la banda de tu papa, pero de lo contrario hubiera prorrumpido de que yo estuviera en su banda! Dijo Pronto algo presumido, un poquito (xd)

Flash back

Pronto y yo salíamos a conseguir babosas experimentadas, pero antes Pronto me hizo una pregunta.

-Debes tener un arsenal increíble de babosas!

Le mostré a Burpy.

-Sí, si eres un encanto, pero y las otras?

-Es la única que tengo, pero Burpy es especial.

-Me a decir que solo una tienes?

-Si. Le respondí con firmeza.

Flash back

Ahora nos dirigíamos al dichoso torneo de babosas.

Fin flash back

Después de algunos incidentes con Lucky mi meca bestia, ya que no sabía manejarla.

Flash back

Había un ladrón asaltando a alguien. Me acerqué y le dije

-Puedes irte! Y se fue

-A menos de que seas Will Shane!

-Sabes él era mi papa, y terminare lo que el empezó! Quieres ponerme a prueba!?  
>El me golpeo con su codo e hizo que me cayera y me apunto con una babosa de demolición.<p>

Vi como una babosa que aún no conocía impacto al ladrón

-Gracias, Pronto!

-No soy Pronto, pero mejor ten más cuidado a la próxima. Dijo una muchacha gloriosa con curvas definidas, peli roja, creo que fue amor a primera vista.

Flash back

-Vengo a suscribirme! Le dije al patrocinador.

-Claro, firma aquí. Me respondió señalando la parte donde tenía.

-Shane, cree que es un Shane! Se burlaron de mí.

Se acercó Pronto el topoide presumido

-Estoy emocionado por batirme a duelo con un oponente! Dije un tanto cándido

-Queeeee! Dijo Pronto gritando.- Que!? Nunca te has batido a duelo con alguien!?

-No! Pero no lo queremos compartir con los demás participantes, verdad!

-Oh- Claro, tengo que buscar a alguien para que compita contra ti! Aaaah! Grito Pronto corriendo

Fui a ver como los competidores derribaban los blancos cuando me encontré a esa chica tan agraciada que me había salvado la vida, pero le tape la toma que estaba grabando.

-Ey, tapas la cámara, arruinas la toma! Dijo la chica oji verde

-Ey, eres tú! Hola

-Hola! Me respondió

-Quien eres tú?

-Yo soy Trixie, que haces aquí, Shane? Ese eres tú?

-Sí, estoy aquí para ganar el torneo! Le respondí poniéndome en posición de guerrero

-Pero no tienes que estar practicando? Me paro en seco

-Sí, pero estoy esperando a que mi compañero busque a alguien para batirme a duelo

-Creo que tu amigo ya llego con alguien para que compitas. Dijo apartándose de mi para presenciar el tan dichoso primer duelo, pero saben algo yo quería competir contra ella, no me quería apartar.

-Me dijiste que era Shane, pero él no es! Le dijo a Pronto el disque- magnifico (Que malo, XD)

-Esto va a ser doloroso! Dije echando una mirada a mi gran oponente.

-Supongo, que tú tampoco quieres batirte a duelo conmigo, verdad!

-Claro, va a hacer interesante! Mi papa decía que no había nadie más noble que los Trolls de las cavernas. Dije con esperanzas de que él se batiera a duelo conmigo

-De seguro dijo eso porque nunca vio a un topoide! Dijo Pronto presumido, pero con nada de razón, claro que mi papa conocía a los topoides, el sabia de sus modas perezosas

-Se un Shane dijo eso sí quiero! Me dijo abrazándome con un abrazo de Troll (Jeje, esa no es mi frase es de Crixar!)

-Se van a batir a duelo!? Dijo Trixie y yo como siempre, no esperen si solo la conozco desde hace una hora.

Kord me tiro una babosa jabonosa e hizo que yo rebotara algunas veces y luego cayera al piso de la caverna.

-Jajajajaja! Se rio Trixie, y yo me fije levemente en su tierna sonrisa

-No es justo no estaba listo! Le exclame al Troll de las cavernas

-Ese es el problema, tienes que estar atento! Me dijo Gritando del otro lado del campo de batalla y vaya que tenía unos pulmones de acero

Ahora lo que faltaba me estaba dando una aporreada. Me había tirado una babosa fosforo que hizo que yo me cegara y pensara en mi mente las imágenes de Trixie.

Pero QUE- Pensé al ver una babosa como un tornado que me impacto y levanto mis mechas de mi cabello azul.

-Ponte de lado así eres un blanco fácil! Dijo Trixie y seguí su muy útil consejo, pero para romper el hielo

-No ayudas en la competencia! Pero que dije, así como voy a romper el hielo

-Que tierno, cree que es una competencia. Escuche detrás de mí, eso hizo que pensara mis movimientos para impresionar a la tan bella Trixie con sus cabellos rojos y sus verdes ojos tan guapos

-tienes que usar movimientos que alteren las cosas! Me distrajo Kord

Le lance una babosa estropeada que él me había dado para competir contra él. Y esto hizo que yo me pusiera detrás de él y le toque la espalda y le dije

-Como estos!

-Si como esos, pero…

Me pego una flaturolinka y ahora apesto como una.

-jajaj, como el de mi atrasada Flaturolinka

-Fue divertido! Le dije a mi azul amigo

-Sabes, siento lastima por el novato que se bata a duelo contigo!

Flash back (amigos)

-Sabes, me retracto de lo que dije. Me dijo el Troll un poco alterado

-Por?

-Porque te vas a batir a duelo con Corto Circuito!

-El tienes sus trucos, pero yo tengo los míos! Dije a la banda

-Enserio! Dijeron mis amigos. Trixie encauzo la cámara hacia a mi

-Sabes algunos trucos! Le dije a mi babosa infierno Burpy y la susodicha se pegó una palmada en su frente sita

Flash back

Me acerque a Corto Circuito y me percaté de que toda una audición estaba dirigiendo su mirada hacia nosotros 2

-Eres tonto, loco o que porque solo vas a usar unas cuantas babosa estropeadas y una bengala, niño! Me dijo Corto Circuito

-No hay una opción 3. Le dije desafiante.

Nos acercamos a un barranco que daba a caer con lava ardiente

-Eli, tu puedes con él, si le exiges mucho a las babosas electroshock ellas van a fallar, pero son muy buenas.

-Duelo! Dijo el patrocinador del evento

Le tire una babosa estropeada y el contra arresto con una electroshock y la esquive y luego salte y me sostuve en una clase de plataforma y me tiro una babosa electroshock y luego baje a una clase de rocas y luego una babosa electroshock que estaba en el suelo fue lanzada contra mí y lo volvió a hacer, pero la babosa fallo y le tire a Burpy y esta lo envolvió en llamas y le corto el oxígeno, parece que gane mi primer duelo cuando él dijo las palabras.- Me rindo tu ganas.

-Corto circuito ven a pagar, sabes las reglas! Le dijo el patrocinador

-Elije!

-Tengo una mejor idea!

-Oigan soy un Shane quien quiera estar conmigo, va a ser una vida llena de aventuras ¿Qué dicen?

-Que nadie le da a escoger a las babosas! Dijo Pronto

LA babosa de en medio salto a mi mano.

-Joules! Te gusta ese nombre? La babosa a asintió con cabecita

-Burpy, Joules. Joules, Burpy. Las presente y parece que Joules le dio la mano y la electrizo.

Para no aburrirlos les mostrare los duelos más importantes que tuve en el torneo.

Era un duelo de 2 personas y Kord había escogido a Pronto, pero Trixie a mí.

Trixie y yo les disparamos a Burpy y a Bluster y estos hicieron un tiro espectacular, pero fallaron. Nuestros oponentes eran Fuego y Hielo (Como lo sé? Me lo dijeron) y

Y Hielo nos tiro una babosa congelada y esta hizo que nos pusiéramos más alertas, pero Fuego nos tiro una Bengala haciéndonos volar a mí y a Trixie, ella cayo en mi pecho, me gustaba tenerla ahí.

Y ella me abrazo, pero yo la mande a volar con un tiro, ah! Como desee no hacer eso, pero con ese tiro ganamos nuestro combate y ahora avanzamos a la semi- final, pero eliminaron a Trixie a Kord, yo los vengaría, así que combatí con John Bull. Perdí por una babosa malvada y me entristecí por no ver a Burpy más.

-Puedes quedártelas. Tengo más de donde vinieron esas! Dijo Bull

Flasback

Volví a ver la carta y desea cosas, pero la guarde rápidamente al escuchar un grito y disparos, Así que es la hora Shane!

No me recuerdo bien todo el capítulo, así que escribí lo que recuerdo y ya se, ya espero sus reviews aunque sean malos me gustan, ok


	2. Chapter 2

-Eli, te espero allá en 2 horas. Dijo Trixie al teléfono

-Ok. Contesto Eli

Eli cortó la llamada. Y se puso a pensar en lo que sucedería en las 2 horas, pero claro no sabía con exactitud lo que pasaría, así que sería unas horas eternas para Eli y Trixie, pero para los demás no.

-¿Amigo, porque estas tan nervioso? Le pregunto Kord

-P-p-por nada! Dijo Eli rápidamente para encubrir la mentira blanca

-Oye, te conozco muy bien, como para saber que algo te ocurre, así que dime la verdad. Puedes confiar en mí. Dijo Kord sacando un sándwich de la nevera

-¡No, nada que mentir! Dijo Eli nervioso

Kord hizo cara seria enmarcado una ceja y tocándole el hombro. Como un suero de la verdad que Kord quería inyectar en el brazo de Eli

-Sí, hay algo. Dijo cabizbajo porque no le gusta mentir a sus amigos

-¿Qué es? Ahhh. Dijo Kord con cara de que me importa mucho

-Ah, ok tengo una cita con una chica. Dijo Eli cerrando los ojos y esperando lo peor

Pero que Kord ya se había ido a afuera, pero lo había escuchado y parado en seco antes de llegar a la puerta. Eli vio el reloj y eran las 9:00 faltan 2 horas exactas. A Eli se le hizo eterno ese minuto

-Jajajaj, ¿Trixie? Dijo Kord ya sabiendo la respuesta del chico oji azul

-No, vieras, que con Dana. Dijo Eli sarcásticamente

Kord se fue a arreglar su meca bestia, ya que Wyyat (Estoy tan mal que ya no me acuerdo como se escribe) se había fundido en hongos en un partido al aire libre de babosa bol.

-Ehm, amigo me puedes pasar una llave de 10. Dijo Kord señalándole la llave

-Ehm, si claro. Dijo pensativo

Eli volvió a ver al reloj y faltaban 1 hora con un cuarto. Eli pensaba que cuando van a hacer la hora.

-¡Oh, rayos! Dijo Kord antes de ser impactado por un litro de líquido de frenos.

-Oh, ya vengo. Voy a atraer un paño, ya vuelvo. Dijo Eli a Kord

Eli se dirigía a las escaleras del refugio, cuando se encontró a Pronto y este estaba muy cansado, así que Eli le pregunto qué, que le pasaba.

-Pronto, que pasa te cansaste. Jjajaja. Dijo Eli burlándose

-Ahhh. Pronto necesita descansar sus 2 cerebros. Dijo Pronto restregándose los ojos y bostezando.

Parece que Pronto había ido a colina topoide, ¿pero a qué? Se preguntó Eli. Si es cierto él es el rey de ese lugar donde habitan los topoides

Parece que Eli había tardado mucho, pero ese pinche reloj no avanzaba de lugar. Eli había llegado a darle el paño.

-Gracias. Dijo Kord al limpiarse el gran parchon de ese líquido.

-De nada. Dijo Eli

Eli se dirigía a cambiarse de ropa, pero de lo nervioso que estaba de que eso resulto que se cayó, pero ni lo noto.

Eli se iba a bañar y pensaba bajo la ducha caliente, ¿Qué podría salir mal?, ¿Todo o nada?, ¿Le gustara?

Eli cerraba los ojos y repetía las cosas favoritas de Trixie.

Vainilla en su boca, las cámaras, la cinematografía, el color rojo y verde. Había un día que ninguno de ellos olvidaría, el cumpleaños de Trixie, pero de que estoy hablando son 2, así que el de Eli también.

Eli se vestía de un traje muy bonito con flores en su bolsillo delantero y con un ramo de flores a la mano. Eli volvió a ver la hora y faltaba una hora.

Eli no podía evitar ver a Trixie en aquel traje que había usado el día de su graduación y ahora lo usaría en su primera cita. Eli no se decidía por si llevarle guarias o rosas. Como las guarias son más extrañas y solo se encuentran en un lugar la superficie o como lo llaman el mundo ardiente.

Ring- ring sonaba el teléfono de Eli.

-Eli lo siento, pero no voy a poder… Dijo Trixie

-¿¡Que!? Dijo Eli alterado

-No, no. No voy a poder en una hora espérate una hora más. Dijo Trixie triste porque se le había presentado una situación de última hora.

Eli estaba deprimido, pero ¿Porque? Si Trixie si se presentaría, pero por una hora más.

-¿Eli, porque así? Dijo Kord viendo directamente a Eli a los ojos

-No, porque Trixie no se presentara. Hasta una hora más. Dijo Eli tratando de controlarse

-Ehm, por una hora. ¿Enserio? Dijo Kord haciendo cara de extrañado

-Sí. Dijo Eli aún más triste

-Tu. Has esperado cosas más tarde. Dijo Kord

-¿Ehm? Se preguntó Eli

-Olvídalo. Dijo Kord

-¿Ahora que hacemos? Pregunto Eli aburrido

-Y si jugamos un partido de babosa bol, "Amistoso". Dijo Kord golpeando su puño contra su palma y haciendo una mirada desafiante.

-Oki. Dijo Eli repitiendo lo que hizo su amigo azul

Eli se puso en posición y Stunts tiro la bola arriba de su cabecita. Kord agarraba la bola y se puso de espaldas, pero Eli no caería en ese viejo truco de Kord, así que Eli lo rebaso y tiro a la susodicha de Stunt. Kord tiro la bola cayendo en el suelo boca abajo, y se llenó de barro más que todo en el trasero cuando se volteo. Eli estaba confiado de anotar gol, pero Kord le tiro una babosa polero y Eli vio solo una cosa: El suelo.

Recordemos que Kord jugo en las ligas mayores, 2 partido, pero algo es algo. Kord había anotado gol e hizo el típico baile de victoria. Pero… ¿¡Que!?. Pensó Kord. Eli ya lo había empatado, después de todo Kord ya no es el único profesional en la banda.

Flash Neck

-Eli, ¿Dónde estás? Pregunto la chica de Eli

-Oh, perdón. Ya voy. En un santiamén. Dijo Eli viendo su sucio traje

-Oka. Dijo Trixie dándole una mirada a su reloj

Eli se percató de que tenía que llevar a lavar el traje, ya que él no sabe limpiar y no hay lavadora.

Después de que Eli saliera tenía que encontrar a Mario, ya que él le va a prestar su máquina para lavar. Eli iba en su meca bestia lobo "Lucky" y vio a la pandilla Hula pintando su clásica H en un círculo en campo callado.

-Billy, largo de aquí. Dijo Eli a sincera cara

-No estoy solo. Dijo Billy el jefe de la pandilla Hula señalando detrás de Eli.

A Eli lo rodearon cientos de guardias. Eli apretó los ojos y los puños porque se sintió engañado y enojado. Billy tiro del gatillo de su arma y…

Hola, ya sé que esta historia no va a tener muchos reviews, pero qué más da en mi página ya llegue a los 40 Likes, es mi mejor cumpleaños, muchas gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

Preparativos muy lindos conformaban la boda de Eli Shane y Trixie Sting la pareja que está a punto de casarse.

-Oye, pon esas flores ahí para que no estorbe a la entrada! Grito Trixie a unos de los sirvientes que alistaban la atractiva boda.

El sirviente asintió y Trixie pensaba a ella y a su amor parados en el altar, vistos por casi medio bajoterra…. Pero esta historia no comienza aquí.

Flash Back

Hace varios días que Eli no me habla ni siquiera me dirige la mirada. Pensaba Trixie dando una última cucharada a su cereal. Trixie dejaba el plato en el fregadero y se iba a ir a bañar, pero quería investigar más sobre el misterio de Eli y su paradero, ya que no se le había mirado al peli azul en casi 4 DIAS.

-Ya está lista la comida! Dijo Pronto bañándose en agua de rosas ante su muy "atractiva comida"

Trixie al oír esas palabras fue a practicar con su babosa tornado bluster su leal amiga en combates y su amiga personal, claro.

-Lista Amiguita? Susurro Trixie hacia la babosa tornado quien solo enmarcaba las cejas, lista para lanzarse al combate. Ahí iba una babosa tornado e iba impactar contra un árbol, cuando de repente salió del mismo, una persona que Trixie era la que menos se esperaba que iba a salir y menos de ahí.

-Eli? Eli!? Eliiiiiiiiii! Dijo preventivamente a Eli, lo cual no sirvió, ya que no había mucho o algo que hacer.

-AAAAAAAAAH! Se embullo un grito entre el tornado y el árbol

Eli no hacía nada mas solo estampado en el suelo que vilmente lo recibió. Ese chico pensaba en que lo había impactado y cómo? También, pero el único pensamiento que le pasaba por la cabeza era aquella imagen… Cuando Eli se hizo el que no respiraba y Trixie le dio respiración boca a boca. Y de repente una sensación fría le recorría toda la cabeza, pero especialmente la boca, Quien era? Era Trixie, repitiéndose la misma situación que él había pensado hace unos segundos, le estaban haciendo rcp, curioso? Si y mucho. Irónico? Si bastante. El chico despertaba y abrió los ojos y miro a su amada Trixie Sting, entre ojo y ojo.

Eli se percataba de que ella lo estaba viendo, pero no falto mucho para que Eli saliera como alma que lleva el diablo, Trixie se le quedo mirando como si no fuera de este mundo, Eli sentía la mirada preciosa de Trixie en su nuca y por eso se le ponía la piel como de gallina, parecía como si se hubiera frotado un globo en el pelo. No puedo dejar que se dé cuenta, no puedo dejar! Pensaba Eli para sus adentros y lo repetía como un verso subliminal. Peli azul entraba al refugio y no podía dar paso más hasta que la alarma lo paro en seco.

-Banda de Shane, necesito su ayuda! Clamaba un alma.- me encuentro en la caverna boscosa… Fin de la trasmisión

-Están pensando lo mismo que yo? Exponía Elí con todas sus ganas, pero rebuznando a cierta persona

-Que los topoides somos raza superior! Respondió el comandante de colina topo

-No! Dijo la banda de Shane al unísono

La banda corría a sus mecas y ponía el pie en el acelerador y arrancaban a todo dar, Eli y Trixie se encontraban a la par mirándose de re-ojo los dos conteniéndose de decir alguna palabra, Trixie parecía tranquila, pero Eli ese parecía tener algo entre manos, porque cada vez se ponía más nervioso conforme Trixie se le acercaba. Todos daban un frenazo al ver a los guardias de Blakk patrullando el bosque.

-Que estará pasando aquí? Pregunto Trixie

-ABAJO! Grito Kord al ver un fragmento de metal al acercarse

Eli por instinto detuvo a Trixie antes de que impactara justo al suelo, pero al detener el impacto con su espalda cayo desmayado por el fenomenal dolor que sentía Eli.

Flash Back

Eli quería proponerle algo a Trixie, pero no sabía dónde ni como lo haría y mucho menos como se lo diría y como esa persona lo aceptaría. Eran palabras que crispaban en la cabeza de Eli, de el mismo.

-Como hare Burpy? Pregunto a su babosa infierno

Pvd: Burpy

Esa pregunta me extraño, porque yo no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Le hice se;a de que no sabía y de inmediato respondió.

-Burpy, ya sé que va a sonar ultra-mega estúpido, pero le diré a Trixie que si no se quiere casar conmigo. Yo por mi parte le hice unos ojos de pensamiento y levante hombros.- Ya se. Acompáñame! Dijo Eli tomando y expeliéndome al frasco, lo cual me dejo varios moretes, ya que me azoto literalmente a suelo del frasco.

Más adelante se veía un paisaje tan bonito como si se pudiera imaginar, era uno de los pocos confines intactos de bajoterra, ya que este limita con la mismísima superficie, o mundo ardiente, en fin. Habían arboles tan grande que si los mirabas para arriba se te perdía el rastro de donde termina y comenzaba, era como estar en una dimensión paralela y una ilusión óptica. Había lagos tan profundos que si metías el palo más grande del universo allí dentro le faltaba un monto para tocar tierra. El cielo, el cielo era como una enorme esfera de magia, incluso hasta más colorida que la aurora boreal e incluso más bella que la mismísima. La tierra, parecía estar en la luna polvo fino y tierra gruesa era lo que conformaba ese lugar tan esplendoroso.

Justo adelante había un pequeño pueblo en el cual lo habitaban puros místicos y señores de la oscuridad, parecía el mismísimo purgan, adelante había una expendeduría de campaña, era tan grande que incluso con las mecas tardamos media hora en llegar al destino augurado.

-Señora! Eli Grito hacia una señora que lo más que hacía era jugar con un ojo de ciclope, pues ella parecía uno de los mismos.

-Sí, joven? Pregunto la ciclope antes de leer la mente de Eli.- Estas pensando que soy un anómalo, el término que diría yo es algo que no se puede explicar, Joven Shane.

Eli hizo cara de sorprendido, antes de que ella dijera la siguiente pregunta.

-Dime, dime que vas a decirle a Trixie y te respondo como resultara, Dijo la anciana dándole una se;a a pasar

-Le propondré matrimonio, quiero saber cómo resultara? Dijo Eli Shane sacando el anillo y limpiándolo con un trozo de camisa.

-Perdón, pero va a salir mal muy mal, pero por el otro lado conocerás a otra chica llamada… Dijo la anciana faltándole agregar algo

-Como! Porque…. Shhhasddsdas. Y como se llama la otra chica?

-Eso lo debes descubrir tú.

Flash neck

-Viste Burpy, sigo teniéndolo en la cabeza, YO SE LO POPONDRE, NO IMPORTA COMO RESULTE!

Yo por mi parte me restregué toa mi mano en mi frente de un golpetazo, que ni yo mismo me aguante y me retorcí y solté un pequeño chillido.

Pvd: Eli

No sabía que darle a Trixie, pero mi corazón decía algo, pero me desmotivaba las palabras de aquella chaman. Salí un rato a despejarme con mi meca-bestia, solo. Apuraba paso antes de que mis babosas escucharan y me siguieran, ya que yo y ellas nos amamos mutuamente.

NIFF. Di una gran bocanada de aire fresco, pero no podía pensar en paz, estaba ahí para investigar donde hare mi boda o donde despejarme. Creo, creo que las dos.

Debo llamar a Kord y a Pronto para fraguar un mismo plan como el del cumpleaños. Dije en voz baja

Eli iba al refugio para llamar a ese Topoide y a ese Troll.

-Lista amiguita. Escucho Eli, pero no se dio a investigar

Eli sentía como si algo malo, fuera a llegar a pasar, pero no… Todo iba bien, hasta que… Boooooom. A Eli lo había impactado una babosa tornado y grito

-Eli? Eli! Eliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Es lo último que escucho Eli al caer en un sueño noqueado

De repente al chico peli-azul sintió un frio en su cuerpo como si fuese muerto o ido por un breve instante, pero el frio era el deleitante sabor de los labios de Trixie, la chica que le proponía matrimonio. Mr. Oji azul se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, porque? Porque Trixie no le paraba de hundir la mirada a Eli, sentía la mirada preciosa de Trixie en su nuca y por eso se le ponía la piel como de gallina, parecía como si se hubiera frotado un globo en el pelo. No puedo dejar que se dé cuenta, no puedo dejar! Pensaba Eli para sus adentros y lo repetía como un verso subliminal. Peli azul entraba al refugio y no podía dar paso más hasta que la alarma lo paro en seco.

-Banda de Shane, necesito su ayuda! Clamaba un alma.- me encuentro en la caverna boscosa… Fin de la trasmisión

-Están pensando lo mismo que yo? Exponía Elí con todas sus ganas, pero rebuznando a cierta persona

-Que los topoides somos raza superior! Respondió el comandante de colina topo

-No! Dijo la banda de Shane al unísono

La banda corría a sus mecas y ponía el pie en el acelerador y arrancaban a todo dar, Eli y Trixie se encontraban a la par mirándose de re-ojo los dos conteniéndose de decir alguna palabra, Trixie parecía tranquila, pero Eli ese parecía tener algo entre manos, porque cada vez se ponía más nervioso conforme Trixie se le acercaba. Todos daban un frenazo al ver a los guardias de Blakk patrullando el bosque.

-Que estará pasando aquí? Pregunto Trixie

-ABAJO! Grito Kord al ver un fragmento de metal al acercarse

Eli por instinto detuvo a Trixie antes de que impactara justo al suelo, pero al detener el impacto con su espalda cayo desmayado por el fenomenal dolor que sentía Eli,.


End file.
